


Can You Help Me Get Her?

by Sword_of_Artorias



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sword_of_Artorias/pseuds/Sword_of_Artorias
Summary: Angela has a crush on Fareeha. Fareeha has a crush on Angela. Both Genji and Jesse find out about this and they try to play matchmaker to get both Angela and Fareeha together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first fanfiction. Any mistakes I made, feel free to correct them.

Dr. Angela Ziegler is usually the first one to wake up out of all the agents in the watchpoint at 6:30am. She grabs her usual cup of coffee. Black with cream and two sugars. She is walking back to her office when she sees her crush, Fareeha Amari, all in sweaty clothes, a gym bag and with a small towel around her neck. Angela feels her heart start racing at the sight of her crush.

_"Mein Gott."_

"Oh hello Doctor, what brings you up at this time of the morning?" 

"Hello Fareeha. I usually grab coffee at this time. I didn't know you woke up early."

"Ah, force of habit, I wake up at 5:00 on the dot ever since I joined the army. I go to the gym and do my 1 hour exercise."

Fareeha puts her gym bag down and flexes for Angela. Angela reaches over and feels Fareeha's abs and biceps. Angela almost felt like putty when she touched Fareeha.

_"Good lord, this woman is going to kill me with her sexyness."_

"You like what you see, Angela?"

"Y-y-yes." Angela whispered.

"Well take a good long look because I'm going to go take a shower. 

Fareeha picks up her gym bag and walks right back to her room while giving the flustered Angela a wink. Angela, in her daze, she didn't notice Genji right behind her.

"AHH! GENJI!!"

If looks could kill, Genji would be dead right this second. Angela knows that Genji has a smug-ass smirk behind his mask. 

"So Doctor, you have a crush on Fareeha?" 

Genji noticed that Angela still has a blush on her cheeks. All of a sudden, Angela went quiet.

"Yes."

"I knew it. I'll be honest Angela, you and Fareeha would make a cute couple."

"You really think so, Genji?"

"I know so Angela. It was pretty adorable when Fareeha slept on your shoulder when we were coming back from that mission in Numbani. How long have you had a crush on her?

"Almost two months."

"TWO MONTHS?! Okay, that's it Angie, I'm helping you getting together with Fareeha. Now come on, I'll show you how to woo her."

With that, Angela grabbed her coffee cup and went into Genji and Zenyatta's room. This is a dream come true. She is finally going to try to be with Fareeha Amari.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Jesse's turn to help Fareeha.

If anybody told Jesse McCree that he would be giving out relationship advice in the future he would laugh at that person then shoot them. His old self would probably do that in his Deadlock days. His new self, as of right now, would help a person with any problem, no matter how big or small, as atonements for his past in Deadlock. Which is when Fareeha Amari rapidly knocked on his door.

"Well, well if it ain't the one and only Fareeha Amari. What can I do for you today, darlin'?

"Jess, I need your help real bad."

"Wait, what is it, some Talon assholes? Come on, Far, get your launcher and we'll kill these sons of-"

"No, no, no it's not Talon."

"Well, what is then? Spit it out, girl."

"I need your help of me getting together with Angela."

Jesse lets out a short laugh. 

"Well if that ain't the most goddamn cutest thing I've ever heard in my life. Have you ever been with a woman?

"Yes. I had a girlfriend when I was in the army but it didn't work out. I've had a few flings with several women but this with Angela, this is real. I had puppy love with her when we were younger and since we are older I see now that she has grown into a beautiful, remarkable woman and I want nothing more than to be with her. So will you help me, Jesse?"

"I'll do it, but on one condition."

"Name anything, I'll do it"

"At y'all's wedding, I'll be the ringbearer, if not one of y'all's best man."

"Deal." 

Both Fareeha and Jesse shake hands.

"I gotta say though. Angela? Hooo girl, you are going to make people so jealous. You know back when Overwatch was active, she got so many marriage proposals from both men and women?"

"I'll bet. How she turn them all down?"

"You know, believe it or not, she said she had a woman waiting for her. She said the woman was Egyptian, wearing gold beads in her hair, having tanned skin, and having some kind of tattoo on her right eye." 

"You're joking, right?"

"Nope, darlin.' Angie confided this to me an' Genji about 2 years before the Swiss HQ blew up. You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say Angie's your soulmate."

"Wow. My soulmate."

Angela is Fareeha's soulmate. The realization hit her like a truck and she had a huge grin on her face. 

"Well, what are you waiting there for? C'mon, let's go get your girl."


	3. Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being together for 3 years, Angela and Fareeha are finally married.

Angela couldn't believe it. She really can't. Almost everyday before they got together, she would always dream about her and Fareeha getting married. And now it's finally happening. She said that cliché saying, "Pinch me, I must be dreaming." to Genji and to her surprise, Genji actually pinched her. She knows she's not dreaming. She's definitely not. She is actually getting to married to her one and only soulmate, Fareeha Amari.

She remembers the whole proposal. It was during Angela's 40th birthday and she couldn't find Fareeha anywhere on Angela's special day. Genji had called Angela into the watchpoint's main room where there was a big package wrapped that was suspicious. Then all of a sudden, Fareeha popped out of the box and gave Angela a big hug and kisses. Then the next thing she knew, Fareeha got down on one knee and proposed to Angela. The ring was a 14 karat gold ring with a yellow sapphire on top. 

When Angela heard the words, "Will you marry me?" said by Fareeha, she broke down in happy tears and said yes. Every Overwatch member in the watchpoint immediately congratulated on their engagement(surprisingly, even Hanzo).

But now, the wedding is starting. The music is headed by Lúcio, Overwatch's resident DJ and healer. Lena is the flower girl and throwing rose petals down the aisle. Jesse is following right behind Lena and holding the rings on a small cushion. Fareeha is at the altar, dressed in sharp black tuxedo and a black bowtie. Her hair is in her trademark gold beads. Angela is being giving away by Reinhardt, who was the closest thing to a father Angela had, since her parents passed away when she was very young. Angela is dressed in a white dress, with her hair falling down to her shoulders and being covered by a white veil and holding a bouquet. Zenyatta is the priest who will unite Angela and Fareeha into marriage.

 

"Friends, family, omnics. We are gathered here in the iris today to celebrate the marriage between Fareeha Amari and Angela Ziegler. The couple has written their vows."

"Angela, I love you with all my heart and I promise I will protect you from dangers that lurk around every corner. I will hold you tight from our enemies and I will die trying to only see you be safe from harm. I love you so much.

"Fareeha, I will promise I will protect you on the sky and on the ground and I will keep you healed. You are my falcon and I promise I will never stop loving you as long we both shall live. I love you very much."

"Shall the ringbearer bring the rings over?"

Jesse brings the rings over to the two women and Fareeha picks up Angela's ring. Angela picks up Fareeha's ring, also a 14 karat gold ring with a blue sapphire. 

"The rings are on both fingers."

"I, Fareeha Amari, take you, Angela Ziegler, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.

"I, Angela Ziegler, take you, Fareeha Amari, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.

"Is there any reason these two should not be wed? Speak now, or forever hold your peace.

After 10 seconds, nobody says anything. 

"By the powers invested in me and in the iris, I now proclaim you Mrs. Angela Amari. You may now kiss the bride."

Fareeha leans in and kisses Angela's pink and soft lips to make it official. After so long, they are finally married. 

And just like Angela predicted, Ana, Reinhardt, and Genji are crying happy tears, Hanzo and Jesse having a big smile across the two men's faces, Jamison ready to blow the fireworks and Mako watching him, Lena and her girlfriend Emily taking pictures, the rest of the Overwatch team, happy for the newlywed couple. 

Angela couldn't believe it but here she is now. She is married to the most beautiful woman in the world, Fareeha Amari. And now Angela couldn't be any happier. 

She is the luckiest woman in the whole world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this is my very first fanfic. Also I apologize if I got anything wrong the wedding scene. I was looking up everything related to weddings when I wrote it.


End file.
